


Price of Fame

by Amrynth



Series: AU August- Critical Role Edition [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, au yeah august, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Scanlan is world-famous but at a cost.





	Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble for the AU Yeah August prompt for day 7: "Fame"
> 
> It got real maudlin real fast. Reminiscing about that part of the first season Scanlan went off on his own.

The stage lights went down at the end of the set and soon the only indicators of where he should go were the small running lights that marked the edge of the stage. On the other side of the curtain they screamed and chanted his name, chanted to call him back into the light, back to where they could adore him. He had once lived for their adoration, but it felt hollow now. Given the chance to choose again, would he choose Vox Machina over the limelight? To have someone who cared for more than his words and his shawm?


End file.
